America x Japan: World Warriors
America x Japan: World Warriors is an upcoming fighting game developed by Square Enix and Koei. It was announced during the Japan Amusement Expo (JAEPO) trade show in Chiba, Japan on February 14, 2015. The game is based on America x Japan: White Comic and America x Japan: 12 Lives, but will instead be a reboot rather than a continuation of the previous America x Japan games' storyline. Gameplay Compared to its predecessors, the game's battle system is said to be remade from the ground up. Characters Original Characters *Tamaki - A princess responsible for summoning heroes from other worlds to help restore her kingdom after her father's death. She is chosen as heir to the throne. She wields a weapon inspired by the Yata no Kagami. *Shiki - One of the kingdom's princes and Tamaki's older brother, he accepted her status as heir apparent. His weapon is based on the Yasakani no Magatama. *Setsuna - A member of the royalty and Tamaki and Shiki's cousin. He wields a weapon inspired by the Kusanagi. *Materia - the Sublime Goddess of Protection. *Spiritus - the Savage God of Destruction. Koei Atelier *Sophie Neuenmuller *Plachta Dead or Alive *Kasumi Dynasty Warriors *Wang Yuanji *Zhao Yun Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time *Hajime Arima Ninja Gaiden *Ryu Hayabusa Samurai Warriors *Mitsunari Ishida *Yukimura Sanada Toukiden: The Age of Demons *Horō *Ōka Level 5 Yo Kai Watch *Jibanyan Manga Action Crayon Shin-chan *Shinnosuke Nohara Shonen Jump Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Naruto Uzumaki Dragon Ball Z *Goku One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy Tezuka Productions Astro Boy *Mighty Atom/Astro Boy Toei Maho Girls PreCure! *Cure Miracle *Cure Magical Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Toho Godzilla *Godzilla *King Ghidorah *Mothra *Battra Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Zero *Alien Zarab/Imitation Ultraman *Kyrieloid *Dada *Ultraman Belial Square Enix Final Fantasy *The Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) *The Onion Knight (Final Fantasy III) *Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) *Y'shtola (Final Fantasy XIV) Cast America x Japan: World Warriors Cast *Yukitoshi Kikuchi - Setsuna *Erina Mano - Materia *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Shiki *Yūki Takada - Tamaki *Issei Takahashi - Spiritus Koei Cast *Yuuka Aisaka/Christine Marie Cabanos - Sophie Neuenmuller *Masumi Asano - Ōka *Hideyuki Hori/Troy Baker - Ryu Hayabusa *Yuka Iguchi/Ryan Bartley - Plachta *Kanae Itō/Tara Platt - Wang Yuanji *Takeshi Kusao/Jason Liebrecht - Yukimura Sanada *Houko Kuwashima/Kari Wahlgren - Kasumi *Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone - Zhao Yun *Eiji Takemoto/Wally Wingert - Mitsunari Ishida *Takuma Terashima - Hajime Arima *Haruka Terui - Horō Level 5 Cast *Etsuko Kozakura/Alicyn Packard - Jibanyan Manga Action Cast *Akiko Yajima/Laura Bailey - Shinnosuke Nohara Shonen Jump Cast *Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel - Goku *Junko Takeuchi/Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Mayumi Tanaka/Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy Tezuka Productions Cast *Makoto Tsumura/Candi Milo - Mighty Atom/Astro Boy Toei Cast *Yui Horie - Cure Magical *Kotono Mitsuishi/Stephanie Sheh - Sailor Moon *Rie Takahashi - Cure Miracle Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Hiroyuki Miyasako - Ultraman Belial *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga Square Enix Cast *Yukari Fukui/Natalie Lander - Terra Branford *Jun Fukuyama/Aaron Spann - Onion Knight *Ai Kayano/Robyn Addison - Y'shtola *Maaya Sakamoto/Ali Hillis - Lightning *Takahiro Sakurai/Steve Burton - Cloud Strife *Toshihiko Seki/Grant George - Warrior of Light Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games